Twisted pair wiring is a form of wiring in which two conductors are wound together for the purposes of canceling out electromagnetic interference (EMI) from external sources and crosstalk between neighboring pairs. The two conductors may represent a line. Twisted pair wiring is the primary wire type for telephone usage.
Ethernet over twisted pair typically includes four or more lines of twisted pair wiring. In some examples, networked devices connected to Ethernet over twisted pair have been configured to receive data over a first one of the lines of twisted pair wiring and to receive power over a second one of the lines of twisted pair wiring.